Bleach: The Game
by Uraharaisgod
Summary: Ichigo fails to stop Byakuya from taking Rukia to Soul Society, and is left bleeding out on the streets of Karakura Town. Suddenly, he is met with a black screen, denoting *CONGRATULATIONS, BETA PERIOD COMPLETE!* With confusion abound, he learns that he is trapped within a computer game version of his own life, and now must find a way out. Eventual Ichigo/Harem


**Hello again! This was an idea that I've had up on my profile for a long while, but recieved no general interest in having been made for a long time. However, after a long and interetsing conversation/idea swap with a certain person, I was able to get a premise for this story out of my head and onto the page!**

**Right, first off is that this was inspired heavily by reading Naruto: Game of the Year Edition by Majin HentaiX. After reading that story, I figured i'd look for a Bleach equivelant, but surprisingly found none. As such, I figured 'why not?' and did some ideas for a Bleach version.**

**Now, while this is a rather serious opening chapter, the overall theme will be a rather big mixed bag. Ichigo will not be an oblivious fool for relationships, just a completely clueless one so don't be surprised if Ichigo suddenly has a love interest later on. This will end up as a Harem story, as Ichigo is going to spend a long time here.**

**While the premise for the plot is odd, and trying to pitch Ichigo in it is hellishly harder than Naruto due to his personality, there is an overarcing serious plot behind it all (which is already finalised), but it will not be revealed for a good while.**

**Also, despite how I depict the HUB WORLD, the ingame world will follow much more realistic rules, the HUB is very computerised in origin and is completely apart from The Real World, it follows none of the rules you see in real life, time is controllable, matter creation is ridiculously easy. This will not hold true for the world inside the Game, which the environments have been made as realisticly as possible while keeping to its Game framing.**

**Anyhow, enough plot technobabble, sorry if Ichigo seems OOC, enjoy!**

* * *

_It hurts…_

_It hurts…_

_My body feels heavy…_

_It won't stop…_

_The bleeding…_

_It won't stop…_

_Am I…dying..?_

He could tell, Ichigo knew he was dying. His blood stained the concrete red in an ever increasing pool, his life flowing out of his body in a slow, never ending trickle. His body was cold, already soaked by the rain and blood, and it was getting colder. It was so hard to feel anything, everything felt so heavy. There was nothing but pain…his sword snapped in half, out of his reach even if he could have moved his fingers to grab the sword.

But really, he didn't care now…

He had failed to protect her…yet again; he just wasn't strong enough to protect those who needed him. By all rights he should have been dead already, that bastard had looked ready to kill him when he had grabbed his leg, but once again HE was the one who was protected. He couldn't even feel the bruise on his hand anymore where Rukia has viciously kicked him, her face a barely held together mask of contempt as she flung those hate filled words at him.

"_How dare you grab my brother's robes like that! Know your place, human!"_

She had been forced to do it, to accept her punishment of treason, to treat him like the scum that bastard saw him as, all so he could just live those few minutes more. It hurt, more than he ever imagined it could have to see her face twisted like that as she regarded him dying on the street, but even that paled to the knowledge of how much it must have hurt her to do it in turn, those tears he saw that fell as those doors closed between them.

_Damn it…_

He had failed, there was nothing else to it, and now he was paying the price. He was dying, and this time there was nobody who could save him. And he was fine with that; too many people had lost too much just because he was so weak. His only, and greatest regret, was that he couldn't save her. If that pineapple head was right, they may execute her for the sin of having given him the power to protect his family. All of this was his fault, and now he had no way to repay that impossibly huge debt.

He was going to die, here and now, bleeding to death in the middle of an empty street in the dead of the night, soaked to the bone from the rain and the tears he couldn't stop from falling now. Tears of frustration, of anger and regret. Even now, darkness started to crawl steadily across his vision, the pain from his wounds dimming as his body started to fall numb, chillingly numb.

For one brief second as the darkness closed in, a tiny spark left in his shutting down brain wondered what would happen to him now. He was a human, was still *alive*, but he was dying outside of his body now. Did that mean he was going to become a Plus, or was he just going to go on to the next life?

Before that tiny spark could be answered, the darkness enclosed him entirely.

* * *

…

…

…

'Huh?'

Ichigo didn't know what to think, and in that moment he realised he actually could think. What's more, he could see, but what he could see instantly drove every other thought out of his head.

CONGRATULATIONS, BETA PERIOD COMPLETE! MAIN GAME FEATURES UNLOCKED!

"What…?" Ichigo couldn't help but blurt in confusion at what seemed like neon yellow type floated before his eyes in the darkness. He then realised he could actually talk too. If he could talk, he could see and he could think….

Instinctively, Ichigo jumped to his feet, before his body reacted, hunching down as it flinched in immeasurable…

'How come I'm not in pain?!' Ichigo thought in confusion as he un-tensed his muscles, ignoring the floating text which had moved upwards in the darkness to stay level with his head. Looking down at himself, he was surprised by what he saw.

No injuries, there was no sign of the fatal injuries he had just taken, not a speck of blood, not even bandages. In fact he wasn't even dressed in the same clothes that he had been before! Rather than the black robes of a Shinigami, he was now wearing a casual white t-shirt and plain black jeans although he was surprised to see he wasn't wearing any kind of shoes, just plain socks. What surprised him more was that the *surface* he had been lying on was pitch black. In fact, as he looked up and around, everything was pitch black except for that strange floating text.

'What the hell is going on? Where am I?' Ichigo thought in confusion. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. Was this something normal when you died? It's not like he had any experience to deny it, but something seemed awfully fishy, and it all generated from that neon yellow sign still floating at head level.

'Beta period…what on earth?'

As if in response to him finally taking noticed of it, the floating type suddenly changed, becoming a table of sorts. As he looked, new type started flashing across the air, filling in the gaps in the table quickly.

BETA PERIOD COMPLETE!

SCORE: Disabled during Beta Period

UNLOCKS: Disabled during Beta Period

PRESS X TO CONTINUE

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo blurted out in confusion, backing away slightly from the text. If he didn't know any better, he would have put this as a massive prank, but that was impossible. There was no way anybody could ever pull off something of this complexity. But if this was really happening, then that could only mean…

'Does that mean my life…was a game?' Ichigo thought first in confusion, followed quickly by disbelief. Was it possible this was just some kind of hallucination in the moments before he died? Everything just seemed so impossible, he was uninjured, he was in a place he had never seen and now some kind of semi-intelligent text was floating in front of him, insinuating all of his experiences up to this moment was…a game.

"Ah hell, might as well just play along with it then…" Ichigo muttered to himself, it wasn't like he had anything to lose at this point. Realistic though it was, this was probably some last mirage his mind had conjured before he died so might as well just play along. Stepping back up to where the text was floating, Ichigo raised a hand and pressed where the X was on the text.

His hand didn't meet any resistance, as if the text had no substance, but the text seemed to react, swirling again as the table seemed to twist in on itself and become a small dot of neon light. Quickly, this ball seemed to expand outwards, new words coming into focus as the dot expanded far enough to create a screen before his eyes.

**BLEACH: THE VIDEO GAME**

CONTINUE

NEW GAME

EXTRAS

HELP

BETA START

"Huh…" Ichigo muttered again as he looked at the options. Once again he pushed his hand out, this time on the Continue tag. This time though, he jumped slightly as the screen reacted instantly, a second box appearing over the already showing *Menu*, blaring out this time in red text.

ERROR: NO EXISTING FILE!

'Well that's odd…would have expected a reaction from that one…' obviously, despite being in his own head this mirage was refusing to play according to his thoughts. Mentally shrugging, Ichigo decided he could dismiss the third option then, if his mind was claiming there was no…*file*… then it was obvious that one wouldn't react. It also seemed the final tag was greyed out, as if it could no longer be accessed.

He considered trying the help option, but quickly dismissed it, instead pushing New Game.

OPENING WORLD HUB

Instantly everything exploded with colour, causing Ichigo to instinctively cover his eyes. However, the sudden change from pitch black to explosions of light surprisingly didn't cause any pain despite his eyes being blinded by the sudden rise in light.

As his eyes adjusted, he couldn't help but be impressed with the amount of detail his mind had managed to conjure up.

He was back in the front room of his home, nearly every detail exactly as he remembered. It was so perfect he could have almost sword he was back home, the partition wall between the kitchen and the front room, the table and chairs, the television, even the large poster of his mother was up on the wall. Outside the nearest window, the sun seemed to be shining brightly with not a single cloud in the sky. Oddly though, there was no noise from the street outside, no cars parked on either side of the street that he could see from the front window.

He couldn't help but feel sad now though, as he was reminded once more that he was never going to come back here, never going to see his family ever again. No more errant attacks from goat-chin, no more school, no more dealing with Karin's glib comments, no more seeing Yuzu's cheerful smile…

Sighing sadly, he walked forward slightly, putting a hand out to touch the table, half expecting his hand just to fall through the image like what happened with the imaginary text.

It didn't.

His hand was on the table, and his fingertips could feel every minute detail, every whorl, knot and grain in the wood. It felt almost like it was…

…real…

"No…no way…"

Ichigo stumbled drunkenly, before losing his balance altogether, falling away from the table and landing on the floor in shock. The sharp impact sent a real jolt through his body. Even as he put a hand out to stabilise himself, his hand touched the floor, feeling the exact same rough texture the old carpet had in their home. As his eyes slowly tracked to his hand, he even spotted a mark on the floor, a small faded stain where Goat-chin had once dropped a near empty bottle of wine and stained the carpet, a stain which despite Yuzu's every effort, she had never managed to quite get rid of.

It was all too…real…

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how long he spent sitting in the middle of the floor after he fell, just trying to absorb what was happening, minutes, hours, maybe even days. Time didn't seem to be flowing right wherever this place was. The clock on the wall he could see had stopped, the sun hadn't moved even an inch across the sky.

'So, somehow when I blacked out I ended up here in this so called Bleach Game, but I don't know how or why, I have no idea what's happening, and I've got no clue what to do next.' Ichigo thought, not even noticing the absolutely thunderous scowl planted across his face. He almost looked ready to kill with the glare he was pouring out to no one in particular.

The reason for this was simple. After managing to get over the initial shock that this wasn't a mirage or vision, and was actually happening to him, he realised he couldn't feel any of his Reiatsu. Normally he could feel his own powers with ease, after all he was always blasting it out without the ability to seal any of it away thanks to his overtly huge reserves, but now he couldn't feel _anything_.

Either that bastard had succeeded in destroying his powers like he claimed, or when he came into this…game…his powers were sealed away entirely. Then again, no matter which one he couldn't access his Shinigami form without Kon, that weird skull glove or Geta Boshi's cane.

Either way, he was getting nowhere just sitting here thinking, and as such Ichigo finally managed to get up and went off to investigate.

First thing he learnt was that all doors leading out of the room to other parts of the house were locked. Whenever he tried to open them, another one of those weird screens popped up in front of the doorway, literally telling him the room was *LOCKED* and no amount of pulling on the handle yielded any results.

Second thing was that all windows were locked, but unlike the doorways, no strange yellow screens appeared whenever he tried to pull the window handles and whereas the door handles were moveable on the doors, the window handles had no give at all. Even when he picked up one of the dining room chairs and threw it at the window, it was like smashing it against a brick wall. Surprisingly, when they impacted, a set of interlocking miniature screens appeared right on the point of contact, both on the chair and on the window.

INDESTRUCTABLE OJECT

Just as the mini-screen said, neither the window nor the chair themselves were damaged in the slightest. The table seemed to also follow this rule as well, when Ichigo tried thumping his hand down hard on the wood, his fist didn't make contact, instead hitting the now solid screen which had the same kind of feeling as punching smooth concrete, completely unyielding.

He eyed the front door for a second, before dismissing it and heading to the kitchen. Surprisingly, the gas and electricity seemed to work as he was able to turn on the cooker and kettle. The water also seemed to work as he could turn the taps on. Bigger surprise still was when he tried opening the fridge, and was immediately confronted with another large screen.

"Now what?" Ichigo muttered as he looked at the suspicious new screen, labelled Fridge. Unlike the previous ones, this screen seemed to contain enough options that it merited a scroll bar, and it was a mighty big one at that. Looking through the semi-opaque screen, he could see the fridge itself was empty, but the screen was covered by a massive list of raw food items, arranged alphabetically he guessed since all he could see was options beginning with A's.

"Really? This is just too far beyond possible now…"

He could guess what this list meant, but just to test it he pressed where the word Apple was. Unlike previously, his hand actually touched this screen with the same feeling that he had when he hit the table earlier and touched the seeming *barrier*. The screen blinked for a moment, becoming fully opaque and blocking the view into the fridge, before disappearing.

Ichigo just groaned, feeling a headache coming on as he tried to figure out just what kind of logic would work that within that single second, a bowl of apples would indeed appear inside the fridge. He couldn't be bothered to check whether they were real or not, just slamming the fridge shut apples and all.

'I'm just going to have to face the facts, whatever this *Game* is, nothing is going to make actual sense…'

Abandoning the Kitchen for now, Ichigo finally decided to try seeing what was upstairs.

And boy did he wish he hadn't.

Everything looked the same, the exact same décor that his home in Karakura Town had, but the setout…now that was impossible.

It was an incredibly long corridor, bedroom doors stationed exact distances from each other the entire way along it. There was no way this could have made sense, his house simply wasn't big enough for such an expanse, hell judging from its length, it would take both the clinic and the house added together to make this expanse.

'Then again, I can't exactly get into the clinic from downstairs, so maybe that is what's happened…'

It seemed each door had a plaque on it, with several open slots in the plaque. Nearly every door was bare but the first one, which simply said Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pushing the door with his own name open, he was met with…his bedroom.

'Why do I feel more surprised I found my bedroom than a different place that made no sense?'

Once again, it was a perfect replica of his own room, en suite and all, everything close to exactly where he remembered it. There were only a few differences he could spot, being that his desk was entirely clear and the bed was made perfectly. Just like before, the sun was shining brightly outside, STILL in the same spot as it was easily a few hours ago now, not a single cloud visible in the sky.

He searched around the room quickly, trying to figure out if there was anything here different. Except for what he guessed was a Stationary menu opening whenever he opened his desk drawers and a Clothing menu from his cupboard, both which seemed to follow the same rules as the fridge, there was nothing new.

He was also chagrined to discover he couldn't find Kon here, the green gikongan was nowhere in sight, and after checking the Stationary menu; he couldn't find an option for him either.

Frustrated again, he turned to leave the room, only to find yet another screen was emblazoned on the back of his bedroom door, Room Options.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, what is this, SIMS?!" Ichigo almost growled out in annoyance. Sure, it was all new and interesting, but he was losing patience with all these gimmicks, he wanted to find out how he got here, and how to get out of this place!

Ignoring the option, Ichigo quickly walked back out of the copy of his bedroom, before walking to the next room along beside his. Once again, the door was identical, except this time there was no name plaque. Opening the door, he was faced with…

An empty space, four walls, no windows, no nothing inside the room. It was entirely blank, the walls a dull grey, completely abandoning all semblance of being part of the house.

'Empty…are all the other rooms like this but the one with my name on it?'

Turning around, he spotted the same Room Options screen on the reverse of the door, which was really strange as the half of the door facing inside the room was the same grey as the rest of the room, while the half facing exterior was the wooden décor of his home.

'So, these are blank rooms then?' Ichigo wondered in confusion, half tempted this time to try the screen, but once again holding back. He could mess around later, if he didn't find a way out of this place first.

'Just the front door left now…' Ichigo thought as he walked back down the stairs again, heading back towards the living room. It was the only thing left he hadn't checked (assuming all the rooms upstairs would be the same)

As he approached the door, another new screen appeared, but this one gave him pause.

WORLD HUB EXIT

He had no idea what would happen if he went through this door, but staying here was getting him nowhere anyway. As such, he grabbed the handle and opened the door… to another room, filled with darkness.

"Not again…" Ichigo growled, by all rights, this door would have lead outside in his real house, but this one refused to follow sense. Hell, it was even called an Exit, yet all he saw was a much larger room.

As he stepped foot inside, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, trapping him in the darkness. For a few seconds, Ichigo was stumbling blind, before a light suddenly sprung up further on, showing what seemed at this distance to be… a pair of statues?

As he walked towards the light, the two statues came into definition, or at least one of them did, the other was seemingly cloaked in darkness despite the amount of light shining on it, making only the outline visible. From what he could tell, it was kind of slender looking, but still imposing in a way he couldn't figure out. The outline seemed to suggest robes, and there was the shadow of a sword handle poking over the statue's shoulder, like a sword was sheathed to its back. Near its feet was a plaque with only one name on it.

SANGO

But it was the other statue that had Ichigo confused, this one he could see clearly, and he could recognise it damn well clearly too. Hard not to, seeing as how it was almost a picture perfect clone of himself in his Shinigami form. The only and greatest difference between them was that this statue was holding a different sword.

And by god was that a sword! A massive cleaver almost as tall as the statue itself was held within the clone's hands, a magnificent blade that just by looking at it seemed to bring a shiver of fear and wonder to Ichigo. It was almost as if the pure power contained within that sword was palpable, as if the sword itself shined with pure determination to cut its wielders foe. It was obviously meant to be the Zanpakuto of the statue, but it was nothing like the overly huge katana he had gotten used to using, the one that bastard had snapped in half…

"_To think, you haven't even asked your sword its name?! To think, you came here to fight as my equal?! You rookie, you're a thousand years too early to think you can challenge me!"_

"No way…that's…my sword?"

Finally, it clicked…the reason why that pineapple head had looked down on him with complete and utter contempt, almost disgust when Ichigo had said sarcastically about shinigami naming their swords when he asked for his swords name. That magnificent cleaver just by looking at it imposed its will, its desire to fight, it's almost regal proudness…that asshole was right; he really was an idiot…

'Why did Rukia never tell me, was I not strong enough? Or was I just not ready to awaken it?' Ichigo wondered for a second, still unable to tear his eyes away from the magnificent sword his doppelganger was wielding. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

How was it this statue had the true form of his Zanpakuto if even he did not know it?

Shaking his head violently, he dismissed the thoughts for now, instead focusing back on his doppelganger statue, scowling back at him with the same scowl he was giving it. By its feet, just like the other statue, there was a plaque with his name emblazoned on it.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

'So now what? What am I meant to do here? I've found a statue of myself and somebody else, so what does it mean?' Ichigo wondered, before instead diving into his own knowledge. If so far everything had been based off the idea he was trapped in a Computer Game, maybe this was something to do with it? Nearly instantly, the answer came back to him.

'Character selection?' Ichigo wondered, but then why was there only two options? Himself, and whatever that other one was meant to be. Either way, it looked like the second one wasn't available, if the black shadow over it meant anything. Turning towards his own statue, he touched a hand to the robes, only to be shocked as he realised it felt like real cloth.

Suddenly both statues vanished, and Ichigo was left in the dark once more. After a second or two of confusion, another light appeared in the distance, same brightness, except the area it covered was greater. Once more there were statues, but a lot more this time. Still, only a singular one was clear to see, the others were covered again by the cloud of darkness that obscured Ichigo's ability to see anything but the outline within.

He could tell from each statue's outline that they were nearly all him. They all had matching hairstyles and frames from the outlines. There were a couple of differences on some of them, but for the most part they all looked identical in those aspects. What changed amongst them was mainly clothing, their poses and in a few cases, what they carried.

They were all unclear, but there was no mistaking the bow one carried (casual clothes from the outline), another carried what looked like a Ninjato (he actually looked like he was wearing a bodysuit or armour), another carried something really strange, looked almost like a Ban symbol centred around the hand (again, casual clothes).

Others carried a Nodachi (robes by the looks of things), that same cleaver from earlier, his massive katana was toted by another statue. Hell that one in the really far corner looked like it had horns!

Only one, singular statue was in clear lighting, and it was perhaps the only one not holding some weapon, device or just looked plain odd. It was another doppelganger, wearing his school uniform this time. Once again, there was a plaque at the bottom, but there was far more information than before.

_AVATAR: Ichigo Kurosaki (Basic)_

_ABILITIES: None_

_DESCRIPTION: The original form of Ichigo Kurosaki. Uniquely amongst Avatars, the original form is the only one capable of unlocking all abilities in gameplay, but starts off with no initial advantages. HINT: try to play conservatively, this Avatar has no initial combat abilities or additional stat modifiers so rushing into dangerous situations before being ready will end up with early Game Overs. _

"Avatars?" Ichigo muttered as he looked at the highlighted doppelganger. 'So, this is meant to be a representation of me…do I control it or something?'

As he reached out to touch this one, a new box appeared.

Select this Avatar? YES/NO

Pulling his hand back, he didn't acknowledge the command prompt, instead glancing at the next Avatar statue to the left. He could tell easily from the silhouette it was his Shinigami form, and it was wielding his huge katana. However, the plaque beneath it was empty, as if it was hiding whatever the Avatar was from him.

"…can't believe I'm actually going along with this crap…" Ichigo muttered once more, before turning back to the last screen.

Well, there was nothing else to do. He could simply wait and see if something happened to get him out of this Game, or he could press forward and find out for himself why it was he was here. The first thing he had seen when he got here still haunted his thoughts.

_BETA PERIOD COMPLETE!_

If by any chance this was true, it meant everything up to now had been a mere progression or test for whatever this Game really would be. If it was true, everything he knew had been just a Game…

'No…!' Ichigo thought to himself, clenching his fisst tightly, his nails digging into his palms hard enough that they drew blood.

'I refuse to believe it was all a Game, it really happened, there was no way everything I went through was just a Game…so what if this all looks like a game? I'm here now, so I will find out the truth of all of this, and get whatever bastard thought this whole thing was a good idea in the first place!'

Hand still dripping blood down onto the floor, Ichigo raised his bloody right hand and punched at the YES icon, his fist connecting solidly onto the screen with an audible thump.

Suddenly, the world vanished and Ichigo felt himself fall as the floor vanished beneath him. Almost instinctively, his body flipped in mid-air, trying instinctively to walk on the air but his feet could find no purchase as he plummeted, he couldn't walk on the air like he used to as a Shinigami.

'Go figure' Ichigo growled as he stopped trying, his body automatically moved by the air currents until he was falling headfirst. He couldn't see anything, not what he was falling towards, not even his own body anymore; it was as if his world had just turned into darkness. As he fell, deeper and deeper into the darkness, he thought he heard a voice, a single sentence spoken quietly, by an authoritive voice he couldn't recognise.

"**Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki, to the world of Bleach"**

* * *

Light. That was the first thing Ichigo saw when he opened his eyes, and by all gods did it freakin HURT! He couldn't suppress a scream of pain from the light burning at his eyes as he desperately shut them as tightly as he could.

All of his senses were wrong, even that scream had sounded so god awfully wrong. His eyes hurt, his arms felt stiff, his body felt wrong, everything was wrong! He couldn't bear to open his eyes from how much that light hurt, even now it was lighting up his eyelids brightly. He thought he could hear voices, unclear voices all around him.

Everything was just confusing, he couldn't understand them, he couldn't tell who was talking, and he daren't open his eyes to figure out what was around him, not until they had adjusted enough. He tried to reach his eyes with his hands, to further blot out that harsh, painful light, but his arms weren't moving properly.

'What the hell is going on?!'

He couldn't tell, but he felt like he was…upside down? Yeah, he was held up by something around his right…leg? He couldn't really feel it right, all of his senses were still on the blitz. However, he did feel that hit as something hit his body, quite sharply too.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo shouted out, desperately hoping someone, one of those voices would figure out he needed help, may answer his question, but there was something seriously wrong with his throat, even he couldn't figure out just what the hell had come out of his mouth even though he knew what he tried to say.

"O- -e's - he-lt- one!" Ichigo could just about figure out, trying his best to catch the words spoken, but he still couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

"C-ng-t-lat-n-, -e- - b-y!"

He tried opening his eyes again, but the light was still so harsh it caused pain, so that option was out. He was jolted again as something seemed to be pressed against his back, and he was lifted from being headfirst downwards (he assumed, still not certain). Whatever was wrapped around his leg seemed to let go, and he felt something against his skin directly.

'Wait, if that was against my skin, where the hell are my clothes?!'

"Ca- - se- -im? I w-t t- ho-d my ch-l-" a female voice cut in amongst the mixed din of voices he could hear. He didn't know why this one in particular he heard, because it certainly wasn't the loudest of the voices, but somehow he heard it much more clearly. Something in his memories jolted. He knew instinctively that the owner of the voice was tired and weak. What's more, it was familiar…but who?

'…no, no way that…this…can't be possible!'

He did recognise that voice, but it was impossible! He felt the motions of being shifted, as if he was being…carried? His senses were starting to work a bit better now, he could even smell an incredibly familiar scent of a hospital or…

A clinic…

Everything came together in an instant. He knew where he was. He knew why everything felt wrong. He knew why he was naked. He knew why his eyes burned from the light. He knew why he could smell that antiseptic scent.

More importantly, he knew beyond a doubt now who owned that voice.

As he could feel his body settled down on something, now wrapped in what he assumed to be some type of cloth, he opened his eyes once more.

It still burned, it was obviously going to burn and hurt like hell, but he had to see, he had to confirm it even if he could not make out anything clear, no matter how painful it would be to use his eyes!

Sure enough, even though it was incredibly blurry, and incredibly painful, he could see a face in front of him.

A woman's face, sweat still beaded all over her face and damp in what once was obviously beautiful orange hair. Overall, just from that blurry instant he could see, she looked a mess of exhaustion, but on her face was the most incredibly beautiful and overwhelmingly happy smile he had ever seen. Just seeing that beautiful smile, just knowing exactly who he was facing brought more tears to his eyes than he could ever remember crying.

He was in the Kurosaki clinic, everything felt wrong because he was in a body far too young compared to the one he was used to, he was naked because he was somehow back as a baby, his eyes burned from the light because he had never used them before.

More importantly, the most important thing, the owner of that voice, that voice he hadn't heard in over nine years…

Masaki Kurosaki.

The day was July 15th, the day Ichigo Kurosaki was born.

* * *

**Well, opening chapter over!**

**Sorry for OOC, tried to keep him in personality but its very difficult. DOn't forget he assumed he was dead, and doesn't know if there is a way back to the world he came from, so he is soldiering on to try and find the answer as to what the hell he is stuck in.**

**Next chapter will begin years later, probably around the time he meets Tatsuki, a year or two before the Grand Fisher incident. He will get his first taste of Game Mechanics, and more will be explained as to what is happening.**

**Well, for those who aren't my normal readers, you can ignore the next bit. If your leaving, don't forget to review! Always love feedback!**

**Okay, for those still here, I'm in trouble. My old computer...is dead. As such, I have lost a crapton of things to do with my other stories which has set me back aeons. I'm not going to abandon them all;**

**Magus on Campus and Magus Guardian are only lightly affected, most things are still up in my head.**

**The Wandering Sage, lost all of my jutsu creation list and all of my notes for Kouta's backstory.**

**Angel Swordsaint, same as above, just swap terms and charecters.**

**Everything else? Caput, lost too much and don't have the time to force recollection. My other stories only had like around 30 followers total, so not very many people will cry anyway XP**

**The bigger casualty is my Uni work, thats caput too! As such, it may be a while before next update, cya all!**


End file.
